Gohans rough trip
by Randomguy1470
Summary: Just when Gohan gets settled in to his new school he finds out his class is taking a trip to a certain world saviors not so humble abode. Will Gohan be able to keep his secrets or will a certain raven haired girl figure him out? First Fanfic so don't judge. New chapters coming up soon.
1. Chapter 1

Gohan was laying down on his bed going over the events of this month in his head. He mostly thought about all the harsh training he had done. Well that was until his mother enrolled him into Orange Star High School saying that he needed a break from his training and that he needed to focus more about his future.

It had been about two weeks since Gohan had first started school. Gohan had started to adapt to his new routine. Everyone had finally stopped their verbal assaults on him for being a nerd. People quit staring at him after the first week, although he would occasionally catch a group of girls staring at him and giggling every once in a while.

He actually managed to make a few friends too. There was Sharpner, a jock with long blonde hair and rather inflated ego. There was also Erasa, a short haired blonde who seems a little ditzy. And then there was Videl; the daughter of the ever so famous Hercule Satan.

The very same man who took his credit about beating Cell. The man who made his friends outcasts with his constant remarks about their "tricks". And the very same man who was constantly putting his father's name to shame by claiming he wasn't a real fighter and that he was a coward.

He felt himself getting angry so he distracted himself by looking around his room. His eyes quickly found the calendar hanging on his door and frowned. Next week would mark eight year since the worst day in his life. The day the Gohan made a mistake that would haunt him for the rest of his life. That day was the eight year anniversary of The Cell Games. The eight year anniversary of his father's death.

Gohan closed his eyes as a huge wave of guilt washed over him. If only he finished Cell when his father had told him instead of toying with him. Maybe his father would still be here, Goten would finally have a father, and his mother would finally have her husband back.

His thoughts were interrupted when someone yelled. "Gohan breakfast is ready" he heard his mother yell from down stairs. He gave a loud sigh and got ready for school, then headed downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning" he said as he entered the kitchen. "Good morning Gohan" he heard Chi Chi say as she brought out the monstrous amount of food and sit down at the table. He then took a seat at the table and took a quick look around as if looking something. She saw this and became curious to what he was looking for. "Is there something wrong" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. "No I was just looking for Goten" he replied, wondering what happened to his father's lookalike. "Oh Bulma came by last night and picked him up" she answered putting his wonder to rest so they can begin eating.

After about two minutes Gohan finished his feast and left for school leaving a mountain of plates in his place. Chi Chi rolled her eyes at sight of her new found work, 'Just like his father, please come back soon Goku your family needs you' she thought as she looked up at the sky and let a single tear roll down her face.

Gohan was flying over Satan City searching for any sign of danger until he heard the faint sounds of a chopper heading his way. With a loud sigh he transformed into a Super Saiyan, took his Orange Star pin off and put it in his pocket. When he looked toward the copper, as usual, he saw a raven haired teenager glaring daggers at him.

He smiled "Good morning Videl" he said trying to make the best out of his situation. "Save it Golden Boy, why are you still in my city" she snapped back. At this he just frowned, he wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with this yet. "So much for a civil conversation" he muttered to himself, he often grew tired of her lectures about how the city was only big enough for one hero. "What was that!? She screamed much to his displeasure.

His good mood was suddenly lost at her scream. He covered his ears in pain as he cursed his heightened senses. "There's no reason to scream I'm right in front of you" he raised his voice in his annoyance. "If you don't like it then you can just leave my city then" she said with a smirk plastered on her face.

He had enough so he just blasted off to his original destination and put his pin back on his shirt. As he landed he powered down and headed to his class. When he entered he noticed that was no one was there yet. He looked over to the clock and noticed that he was about fifteen minutes early to class. He just went to his seat and started to meditate.

He started to feel his tense muscle relax and felt himself calm down as the time went by. That was until someone was about to put their hand on his shoulder. "What is it?" He asked still slightly agitated about earlier. He opened his eyes to see Sharpner behind him with a slight look of shock on his face.

"How did you know I was going to do that" the blonde asked. Gohan just rolled his eyes "What do you want?" he asked. "Ahem" he heard from the front of the class, he turned to see who it was and saw his professor staring at him.


	3. Chapter 3

First off I'd like to thank Grim and Anonymous for their reviews. I understand how short the chapters are and that's because im trying to test how long each chapter can be before making a new one. Im sorry if it seems if I am just listing things off sometimes I tend to rush things instead of just letting the story flow how it should. Also the last chapter I ended it not to add suspense but to see if everyone was enjoying the story so far.

I now know that I have to explain more and work harder on writing. I love that you guys are catching my mistakes because it can only make me a better writer. If you see something you like or want me to put something in then just ask and I will work on having it done. Thank you =)


	4. Chapter 4

"Glad to see you'll be joining us for the lesson Mr. Son" the professor said before he went back to his lesson.

"So much for clearing my head" muttered Gohan as he took out some paper and started to draw while thinking. He was in too much of a trance to realize what he was drawing. He takes a quick peek at the clock and to see how much time was left in class, but that was the same moment Erasa decided to take a look at his so called notes.

"Wow that's amazing" she said in an overly excited whisper. He looks at the drawing and feels a pang of sadness in his heart. He looks at her and gave her a week smile.

"Thanks Erasa I appreciate it" he said while trying to fight the sadness in his heart. He stared longingly at the paper while a curious Videl watched wondering how a drawing could have such an effect on his friend. About ten minutes later the bell rings and everyone starts packing up their stuff to leave. Gohan puts leaves the drawing on the desk and goes to put his pencil away until he sees a certain raven haired girl over his shoulder.

"What did you draw" she asked just barely getting a peek at the drawing over the tall half saiyans shoulder. Right now her curiosity was at its peak, 'What could a drawing put Gohan of all people in a state like that' she wondered.

He finished putting his pencils away, grabbed the drawing, and stood up. He pushed in his chair, grabbed his bag, and then headed for the door. He saw Videl follow close behind and stopped to see what she wanted.

"Can I see it" she asked as her patience with the boy was slowly diminishing. All she saw was the sad shell of her friend motion the drawing to her. She quickly grabbed it and looked it over. She saw a man laughing with out of control black hair and an orange and blue gi standing there with a kid that looks exactly like him sitting on his shoulders with a huge grin on his face.

"What is this" Videl asked still confused why her friend was so sad over a picture of a random kid and his father.

"It's" was all Gohan got to say before Videl's watch started beeping loudly causing Gohan to cover his ears in pain.

Videl pushed a button on her watch and the beeping ceased. "What is it Chief" she said in to the watch.

"Videl there's a crazy man going around blasting the city with his light tricks" said the Chief, fear eminent in his voice.

"I think I can hear him through the communicator" she said, lowering her one ear down to her watch.

"KAKKABRAT YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO GET OUT HERE BEFORE I DESTROY THIS BLASTED CITY AND ALL THESE PATHETIC WEAKLINGS WITH IT" a very faint Vegeta said. Gohan instantly paled at the thought of what Vegeta wanted him for.

"I'll be right there" she said before letting go of the button on her watch. She turns around and was about to leave until she felt something grab her arm. She turns back around to see Gohan looking right at her, panic plastered on his face.

"Videl please don't go, you're gonna get hurt" he told her, worry clearly present in his tone. He knew she could handle herself in most situations, but there was no way she could survive against an angry Vegeta.

"Gohan don't worry I'll be fine" She said in the most gentle tone she could muster. She knew she had to hurry; she didn't have the time to argue with him. She tried to move again but he was still grabbing her arm. "If it gets too dangerous, I'll let the other guy deal with it ok" she said in the same tone.

"Well… ok" he said letting go of her arm. Videl instantly took off towards the roof to get in her chopper. Gohan just stood in the hallway for another minute before running to the roof. When he got there he took a quick look around to make sure there was no one there. He then took his pin off, transformed, and blasted off toward Vegeta's ki.

Gohan was getting close when he felt Videl's ki spike right in front of Vegeta. He powered up to the full extent of his first state and sped up. When he landed he was surprised to see the former prince a foot away from Videl's laughing. He just stood to the side to observe what was happening.

"What's so funny" a clearly peeved Videl asked the laughing prince.

"Do you honestly think you could defeat me" Vegeta asked, amused at the fact a puny human thought they could face him.

"I don't think I know I can beat a pineapple headed freak like you" she said with a smirk.

All of Vegeta's amusement left at that comment. "You insolent woman, how dare you insult me" Vegeta screamed.

"What are you gonna do about it veggie head" she replied before lunging at him. Gohan saw what she was doing and tried to rush in and stop her, but he was too far. Vegeta just side stepped and kneed her in the stomach mid lunge. Videl dropped while the pain replaced all the air that was knocked out in the blow.

"Did you really think that would work on me" Vegeta said in a very arrogant tone. He smirked at the sight of her clutching her stomach.

"Was that really necessary Vegeta" Gohan said from beside the smirking saiyan.

"There you are brat, the woman told me to come get you for her" Vegeta said, his face and voice returning to normal.

"Why didn't you come tell me that while I was at school" Gohan said, slightly peeved.

"Easy, I wanted to have a little fun" Vegeta said while smirking.

"Whatever let's just go" Gohan said as he and Vegeta turned off towards CC, leaving a pain filled Videl on the ground clutching her stomach.

I know this chapter was more about Gohan but next chapter I will get Videl and other characters more involved. I will most likely get to the field trip in the next chapter as well. If you have any comments please review and if you like the story follow/favorite it.


End file.
